Thor Vol 1 400
Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* ::* ::* ::* :* :* :* :* :* :* * * * * * :* :* :* * * * * * * * * Adversaries: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* * ** * * :* * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler2_1 = Ron Frenz | Inker2_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist2_1 = Brett Breeding | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = Ralph Macchio | StoryTitle2 = I... This Hammer! (Or, If You Knew Uru Like We Knew Uru!) | Synopsis2 = The properties of Mjolnir are explored. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * * * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ron Frenz | Inker3_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Ralph Macchio | StoryTitle3 = Who Shall Be Worthy? | Synopsis3 = Examines all those who have been deemed Worthy. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Ron Frenz | Inker4_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Ralph Macchio | StoryTitle4 = The Heart of the Hero! | Synopsis4 = Examining the bevy of beautiful women in Thor's life. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * | Writer5_1 = Ron Frenz | Writer5_2 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler5_1 = Rich Yanizeski | Inker5_1 = Mark McKenna | Colourist5_1 = Robbie Busch | Letterer5_1 = Diana Albers | Editor5_1 = Ralph Macchio | StoryTitle5 = When Volstagg Was in Flower! | Synopsis5 = Fandral and Hogun tell Kevin and Mick about a young Volstagg | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** | Writer6_1 = Tom DeFalco | Writer6_2 = Ron Frenz | Penciler6_1 = Gary Hartle | Inker6_1 = Don Heck | Colourist6_1 = Evelyn Stein | Letterer6_1 = Jack Morelli | Editor6_1 = Ralph Macchio | StoryTitle6 = When Warriors Clasp! | Synopsis6 = A tale of a friendly arm wrestling match between Thor and Hercules. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * | Writer7_1 = Randall Frenz | Penciler7_1 = Charles Vess | Inker7_1 = Charles Vess | Colourist7_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer7_1 = Michael Heisler | Editor7_1 = Ralph Macchio | StoryTitle7 = Evil Aborning | Synopsis7 = A young Loki learns the black arts and then slays his mentor. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * * * Locations: * ** ** * ** ** * * | StoryTitle8 = Sif Warrior-Woman of Asgard! | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = John Workman | Inker8_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = John Workman | Editor8_1 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis8 = Pinup | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * | Notes = * Sequence 1 Lest the Heavens Perish! letters (story pages): Workman pages 1-12, 14, 17, 18, Heisler pages 13, 15, 16, 19-35. * Sequence 5 When Volstagg Was in Flower! plot by Frenz, script by DeFalco; Yanizeski credited as Rich Yanizesky. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Grand Comics Database: Thor Vol 1 http://www.comics.org/series/1749/ }}